ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Celestialsapien
Celestialsapiens 'are a race of nigh-omnipotent beings who are born in the Forge of Creation. 'Appearance Celestialsapiens They are silhouette-like humanoids that can range from any size. They have white star-like dots scattered inside their body and three trident-like horns on their forehead. Their face only consists of pupil-less eyes. Celestialsapiens tend to have a rather large size, but Alien X is about the size of a human. A baby Celestialsapien is the size of a human fetus. Both male and female Celetialsapiens have been seen. 'Personality' Celestialsapiens prefer their shrouded existence at the Forge of Creation, as opposed to being involved with the "petty going-ons" of the rest of existence. Celestialsapiens might seem like they have a blank personality, judging by them being frozen, but Celestialsapiens possess multiple personalities. A majority of a Celestialsapien's personalities have to agree with each other for the Celestialsapien to perform any sort of action. When the Celestialsapien speaks, all voices speak in unison and depending on what the voices agree on, they say "Seconded!", or "Motion carried!" if they agree, and if they don't, they say "Motion denied!". It appears that all Celestialsapiens have a deep grudge or hatred towards Paradox, for a yet unexplained reason. Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that baby Celestialsapiens don't have multiple personalities, it is for this reason that Aggregor tried to absorb it rather than an adult for fear of gaining multiple personalities. 'Powers & Abilities' Celestialsapiens are infinitely powerful, capable of controling both reality and space/time to their will. Their reality warping is so powerful, that their mere thoughts become reality. However, a Celestialsapien cannot do anything unless at least 2 out of 3 or all of its personalities agree on it. They have spent eons debating before using any of their powers (Alien X was so backlogged by debates that it was still undecided on whether it should save the dinosaurs from extinction). Known Celestialsapiens *Alien X (The Codon Stream's sample of DNA of an Celestialsapien)'' *Serena (Alien X's voice of love and compassion) *Bellicus (Alien X's voice of rage and aggression) *Mother Celestialsapien *Baby Celestialsapien *Citizens of the Forge Of Creation Trivia *In ''The Forge of Creation, it is revealed that Paradox is not allowed to go within 500 light years of any Celestialsapien. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, it takes a Celestialsapien tens of thousands of years to be born. See here *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Celestialsapiens also live in the Milky Way Galaxy, but they're born in the Forge of Creation. See here. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, the mother Celestialsapien that Ben and team and Aggregor land upon is not a god in Ben 10 and he also states "...not even close". *When Kevin was trying to put Alien X in the trunk of his car, Alien X's feet sounded like metal banging. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Alien X is not the most powerful alien in the Codon Stream, even though he possesses unlimited powers. It might be because having multiple personalities arguing and debating with each other hinder its potential and the use of their abilities. *Dwayne McDuffie confirms that there are other aliens besides Celestialsapiens that possess reality-warping powers. See Also Celestialsapien Gallery Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Aliens Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality warpers